TMNT Mikey's Secret
by AmazeballsName
Summary: Michealangelo has a secret! A huge one. The only one who knows about it is Master Splinter and he's not going to tell anyone until Mikey's ready. Certain OOCness on Mikey, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

TMNT: Mikey's Secret

**AN: H**ey guys, AmazeballsName here. Just welcoming you to a new story. I had this stuck in my head a looooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg time! :-) Anyway Enjoy! :)

_Mikey's thoughts_

Chapter 1: Secrets?

Mikey had secrets. Big ones. Like _huge, massive_ kind of secrets. And the problem was... well they were starting to show. And his brothers weren't stupid, he was leaving obvious clues. Accidently of course,

**Example 1:**

He was in the dojo with his brothers, they were warming up before practice and Mikey was annoying Raph. Eventually Raph had enough of it and pushed Mikey in the chest, placing his hands somewhere Mikey didn't like. And he instantly went into defensive mode surprising his brothers. He blushed then sat down '_That was close_'

**Example 2:**

Mikey was hanging upside down from one of the sewer pipes and was swinging back and forth. Donnie was watching him, well more in a daydream but he was still watching him. Mikey was starting to get more adventurous with the way he was swinging and Donnie thought he saw some long hair coming out of Mikey head, he blinked and it was gone and so was Mikey. He was now talking to Raph. '_Phew_'

**Example 3: **

Mikey was his room and was looking through his old stuff trying to find a video game. He came across one of his toys from when he was a baby, he smiled and continued his search placing the toy on the bed. It was a doll Master Splinter had found in the sewers, she had long blonde hair (A bit grubby but blonde) and a purple dress. He hid it from his brothers for fear of being teased about his secret.

"Hey Mikey, you in here?" Leo said as he walked in the door, the first thing he saw was the doll. Mikey quickly grabbed in and hid it faster then Leo could register, He wanted to say something but decided to hold his tonuge. "Um... I'll see you in a bit, dinners almost ready." He walked out pretending he didn't see anything. '_Oh my god, I'm so lucky he didn't see that!_'

So they were the clues he left, surley one of them figured it out. I mean Master Splinter already knows, he always had. If Raph and Leo didn't figure it out I'm sure Donnie did! He's a brainiac! But he shrugged it off hoping he really did a good job at covering his tracks.

**AN: H**as anyone figured out Mikey's secret yet? It's kinda obvious. I made sure it was, anyway I well give you all the details in the next chapter! Yay! BTW it's the 2012 verse, because well Mikey looks more like I want him to look in the story. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT: Mikey's Secret

**AN: H**ey guys, AmazeballsName here. Posting new chapter because why not? Did anyone find out Mikey's secret? If not it's ok, we'll find out now and you can say you figured it out ;-) Yay! Enjoy :)

Chapter 2: Discovery

Leo, Raph, Donnie and Master Splinter were having breakfast together, it was Mikey's turn for a shower so they were waiting for him before they started training. They figured it was the best time to ask Master Splinter about Mikey and the strange things they had seen.

"If you are going to ask me about our youngest please do," He said suddenly, the three looked sheepish before Leonardo stepped up and told Master Splinter about what they saw.

"Sensei he's acting weird, weirder than usual." Raph butted in after Leo explained, "What's wrong with my touching his chest? Or why did Donnie see him with long black hair? Or Leo seeing him with'a doll?"

"Unless..." Donnie started "Unless Mikey has been lying all these years." His two brothers looked at him with confusion where as Master Splinter seemed to be nodding confirming Donnatello's theory.

"Please my son, continue."

"Michealangelo is a... girl."

"Now that ain't right!" Raph shouted "How could he be a girl? We've known him for 15 years! He's our little brother."

"Sister." Master Splinter corrected "I'm sorry to disapoint Rapheal but Mikeala is indeed a girl."

"Mikeala?" The three turtles asked. "You would hardly think I would give a female a mans name?" Master Splinter retorted.

"Yeah Mikeala, you like it?" A soft voice said. "It was the clostest thing to Mikey that I liked." Everyone turned to see Mikey/Mikeala standing there. But she looked different. Clearly she had heard the conversation and decided to show what she really looked like.

She was still the same size, tiny, but she seemed a bit skinnier. She had curves now, how she had been hiding them no one knew. She seemed to have some kind of sheild on her head which hid her hair, that was now sticking out everywhere, it was down to her knees and was a dark green colour.

She pulled out a brick which seemed to flaten her chest. Now it was gone the sight shocked them. Their sister was beautiful.

**AN: Y**ay! All done for tonight, maybe more tomorrow, I dunno. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT: Mikey's Secret

**AN: H**ey guys, AmazeballsName here. Posting new chapter finally! My house was getting painted so all my stuff was put away, including my computer! But I'm hopefully gonna upload new chapters for all my stories. Okay nuff' said lets get this story started. Enjoy :D

Chapter 3: The first training and mission with their little sister.

"Woah... Mike." Raph gulped before continuing "I thought Don was crazy but you are actually a-a..."

"Girl?" Mikey's finished messing with her hair "Well. I've had my breakfast and I'm ready to train, so are we going or not? 'Cause I'm totally ok with reading comics and watching T.V instead." Mikey was talking and talking trying to make her brothers realise that she was still the same person... well turtle-dude. No matter how hard she tried they were still not sure if they were dreaming or not.

Eventually she had enough. She took out her nunchuks and whacked them all in the side of the head. "Hey Mikey!" Raph shouted, he looked ready to attack her. But he stopped himself realising she was still a girl. He couldn't just attack a girl!

Mikey was freaking out now, all she wanted was her brothers to know the truth and it seems that it was the wrong choice. "Mikeala my daughter, come with me and we will continue your training. With or without your brothers." Mikey gratefully followed her Sensei and father to the dojo.

They practised lots of different fighting styles with her nunchuks and throwing stars. And after about 40 minutes later they were joined by the other three turtles. They were trying their hardest to practise and not look at her but they were failing, horribly.

When training was finally over Mikeala grabbed her skate-board and was about to head out when a voice from behind stopped her.

"Mikeala...Can I talk to you? Um.. please?" She turned around. Donnie was standing there looking nervous. "Donnie, Stop. Why are you so nervous?! I'm still Mikey... nothing has changed." She looked like she was going to cry."Why can't you see that? I would have thought that to you appearances wouldn't matter! SEEING AS WE ARE GIANT MUTANT TURTLES! BUT NOOO! YOUR JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE ON THIS PLANET. AND I'M SICK OF IT!" She then turned and stormed out, leaving a shocked Donnie in her wake.

She walked to the nearest manhole and climbed out. She then climbed up the nearest building and sat on the ledge. She watched as the normal people walked through th streets, unaware of the things around them. Tears rolled down her face... A whoosh of air suddenly came and went. She turned to look and saw Raph sitting beside her. "Hey little bro- I mean sis, sorry." She nodded and looked away. "Listen Mikey, About Donnie..." "I didn't mean to shout at him, I just got tired of being judged by the way I look." Raph nodded but then pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Awwww..." A sinister voice said "Isn't that sweet, pity too. At least your last moments will be together."

**AN: D**UN, DUN, DUUUUNNNNN! omg... Who is the voice? K I'll write a new story soon! Bye ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT: Mikey's Secret

**AN: H**ey guys, AmazeballsName here. Posting new chapter tonight, cause I'm bored! K enjoy. :)

Chapter 4:The Fight

Raph and Mikey sprang apart when they heard the voice, they turned to see Razhar (Dunno how to spell his name, so sorry!) standing on the building across from them. "The one known as Michelangelo is actually a female... Master Shredder will be pleased with this as a present." Raph growled at the last comment and stepped in front of his little sister. "You ain't gonna touch her!"

"Don't be so sure Rapheal." And then they were surrounded by 100 foot ninja. "Hey look it's FishFace!" Mikey said trying to lighten the mood, even though it was kinda a life or death situation. FishFace seemed to sigh at this little comment of hers before shouting "ATTACK! The one is red is to be destoryed but bring the female to our Master." And then the ninjas attacked.

Raph and Mikey brought out their weapons and starting the fight, Raph stabbing each robots he came across with his sai and Mikey was doing a lot of dodging but hitting them all the same. "They just keep comin'. I don' wanna say this but, Call Leo we need backup. NOW!" Raph shouted over to Mikey, who only nodded and tried to hide somewhere so she could call her brothers.

Raph watched his sister run away, relief spreading onto his face Razhar noticed this and looked to see the other turtle trying to call someone. "Hello? Leo you there?" "Mikey! What's wrong? Are you okay? Where are you? Where's Raph?" Leo was shooting a million questions at her not giving her a chance to speak. "LEO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Silence... Leo didn't talked obviously scared of her. "Good okay. Me and Raph are being ambushed, we need back-up now!" "Right okay. Tracking your position... Got it! Be there soon, be safe!" And the a throwing star hit her T-phone causing it to break in half. "Hey!" Mikey shouted "They ain't easy to get!" But when she turned around she got a horrid shock.

Raph was pinned down by like, loads of ninjas, and had a sword pointed at his neck. "One move and he's dead, turtle." FishFace smirked as he said this. "Drop your weapons and surrender and we might let him live." Mikey waited, they moved the sword closer to his neck, then Raph shouted. "Mikey don't you dare, I ain't important. But you are! Michelangelo RUN!" And then the blade was being pressed against his neck and a drop of blood came out. She finally cracked. "Stop, I'll go with you." She dropped her nunchuks and put her hands on her head.

The two evil mutants smiled to each other and dropped Raph of the side of the building hearing the thump of his landing. "RAPH!" Mikey screamed, she ran forward without her weapons and started fighting, pure rage building up inside her, she didn't know what she was doing. Everything was red, until finally she was hit. Hard. And then she fell, defeated and only one thing was going through her mind. '_Raph..._'

**AN: O**mg! Well that's it for now, bye! BTW I'm now watching I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out Of Here! (Best show eva! Well one of my favourite shows. Who agrees?)


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT: Mikey's Secret

**AN: H**ey guys, AmazeballsName here, this chapter is VERY, VERY important! Because I am pairing Mikey with someone! No OC , he's a member of the foot that I think is kinda cute... Now on with the story!

Meeting her crush

It was dark, like crazy dark. Mikey had been in here for ages! Her head was spinning, picturing horrible images of a broken and bleeding Raph lying in some alleyway. "Stop it Mikeala! Don't torture yourself with these horrible images, Raph's the strongest guy I know! He's probably fine and freaking out since I'm missing-" She stopped upon hearing the lock turning. She hissed and covered her eyes as the light came flooding in, "Hey dude! Turn off the light my eyes are burning here!"

"I am sorry Turtle." the silhouette replied, _'Ooooh, he has a very nice voice, but I think I have heard it before.' _"You have met me before... My name is TigerClaw. And now before you say anything hear me out, even though I may seem evil I have a code of honor. I will not harm children or women, not matter what! I have now broken it... for you are a woman. And I nearly killed you-many times- so I want to apologise-" He was about to finish but was cut off by Mikey.

"Ok bro stop. I can't believe I'm saying this but... ugh...you don't need to apologise, you didn't know. My own brothers didn't know I was a girl." _'that shut him up.' _She thought to herself. But as she thought the conversation was over he spoke again. "You are strange yet, very beautiful. One of the most bravest females I have ever met."

"Woah... uummm. Thanks, your kinda cute too. OH MY GOD! Did I just say that?!" TigerClaw looked at her curiously before pulling her into a short sharp kiss on the lips.

"I think you may have. Until next time Turtle..."

Mikeala was gobsmacked, too shocked to answer. She was cross. But not at TigerClaw, at herself, for enjoying it. Wanting more. "Umm! Wait!" she shouted before he could leave, and then as he turned around she took her chance, she kissed him full on the lips but when she pulled back she hit him in the weak part of his neck causing him to collapse. And before he blacked out he heard her say. "My names Mikeala, TigerClaw. And I do hope I see you soon." A battle cry and then everything went black.

**AN: Y**ay! Done for the week, what do you think about Mikey x TigerClaw? If you have a suggestion for a Mikey pairing please tell me and I can try it out! BYE! :)


	6. FINALE!

TMNT: Mikey's Secret

**AN: T**his is the last chapter for Mikey's Secret. But I'm gonna try and make it really good, and sorry any action fans no fighting in this chapter :( ! And... there will be a sequel! YAYA! Ok enjoy! ;-) BTW Happy Friday!

The end...

After fighting a dozen foot-bots Mikey finally made her way out of the building. "Phew... not gonna do that anytime soon. I better get back to the guys. They are probably freaking out... And hopefully Raph will be with them." As she was running across the rooftops to the closest man-hole to the lair she was thinking about a person, or rather a tiger, _'That pressure-point I gave him should only have paralysed him for a few seconds yet... with all the skills he has I doubt I escaped by dumb luck, I think he let me escape.'_ With all theese thoughts buzzing around her head she nearly missed the man-hole. "Whoopsie daisy! Better not be anymore late or the guys will be going in to the foot base all guns blazin'!"

The lair was quiet, dead quiet, Master Splinter was meditating trying to calm himself, Leo was silently going mad trying to find a way to rescue Mikey and Donnie was treating Raph, who was unconcious in the med/lab room. It was way too quiet, Mikey wasn't there so everything was silent. Something the three turtles and Sensei always wished for... until now.

"GUYS! GUYS?! ARE YOU HERE?!" The shouts instantly broke the tension and as Mikeala ran in the atmosphere rised to an amazing height. "Mikey!" Leo quickly abandoned his battle-plan and ran to his little sister. "Mikey!" "Mike!" Donnie soon arrived supporting a battered Raph, both delighted to see her. Master Splinter entered the room with nothing more with a "Hmm..." but smiled at little at the group hug that was going on. "You bros are not gonna belive me when I say I escaped the foot headquaters with ease!" And those few words started the story night for the four turtle siblings. But unfortunately this bonding moment was only the calm before the storm...

_6 MONTHS LATER_

The next few months flew by, there was no foot activity. Some small muggings and petty thefts, so what did our favourite turtles do to occupy themselves? BONDING! They all became really close and did lots of things together unaware it would all end soon.

Mikey was sitting on the couch with her brothers watching the T.V with her brothers. They were watching a documentary (It was Donnie's night to pick the show) one about TIGERS! _'Of all the T.V shows Donnie could have picked it had to be TIGERS!' _But surprisingly she was enjoying the T.V because it reminded her of Tiger-Claw. _'Actually I think... I think I miss him. Now I don't miss him... do I? Everytime I think of him I get butterflies in my stomach! I don't actually love him do I? Oh god I do! I need to go see him...'_

Silently she got up off the couch and was making her way to the door when.. "Mikey where ya goin'?" _'Dammit Raph! Ok, ok excuse... I need an excuse now!'_ "Ummm... Bathroom?"

"Bathroom's thata way." He said pointing a hallway.

"Oh right, whoops silly me!" He wasn't convinced. And now Donnie and Leo were looking at her with suspicious faces. "Mikaela tell us the truth."

"Fine... I want some fresh air!" "Alright we'll go with you."

"Noooooooo no no no! You guys watch the show, I don't want to be the cause of you missing some umm... 'AWSOME' moments." And before anyone could answer she was gone. "Leo I don't care what you say we are following her." Donnie said and the others quickly agreed and followed, their bad luck.

Mikey was just standing by herself on some random roof silently whispering "Tiger-Claw." over and over, then suddenly there was a whoosh and that tiger was then standing beside her. "You called Mikeala?" She smiled slightly when he said her name, blushing aswell but she didn't want to admit it. "How's your work? Shredder give you a beating for letting little ol' me escape on your watch?" She jokingly asked trying to start a normal conversation with the mutant she loved. Tiger-Claw smirked "No. Even if he did it would not phaze me. Did your family of turtles punish you for being captured?"

"If you call being hugged to death one then, yes." They started talking about the littlest things like the stars, fighting styles and the tiger documenatary. "Ya, watching that T.V show really made me want to see you. So here I am." "There is more then that I can sense it. Something important... I think I know what you are feeling. It's weird isn't it?"

She was caught off-guard by that question, _'Does he... fe-feel the same?' _He took her moment of shock to his advantage, he pulled her into a kiss, for a minute or two they shared a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled back Mikey whispered "Ya... ya it does feel weird. Tiger-Claw... this is hard for me to say... I-I-I...love you."

"Strange thing is, I love you too." And with that started another kiss but ended shortly by a shout "MIKEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" They quickly turned to see Mikeala's three brothers. "You-you were KISSING HIM!" Raph shouted getting more angry by the minute, "I'm gonna kill ya' Tiger-Claw! Do ya hear me? KILL YA!" But before anyone could do anything Mikey spoke up "I kissed him Raph... beacuse I love him." The brothers stared at her. "You can't love him!" Leo shouted "He's evil! He nearly killed you! TWICE!"

Now Mikey was getting angry "EVERYBODY CAN CHANGE! I WAS A GUY NOW I'M A GIRL! BESIDES YOU DON'T HAVE CONTROL OF MY LIFE!" "Mikeala please calm down." Donnie started but was cut off by a screaming female "DON'T YOU MIKEALA ME! WHAT DID YOU DO DONNIE? HUH? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" "...nothing..." "EXACTLY! YOU JUST SIT THERE AND TWIDDLE WITH YOUR THUMBS! ...ughhh... I can't handle this. I have to leave." The last part of the sentance reduced to a whisper. "Wha'? Wha' didja say Mike?" "I SAID! YOU DEAF KNUCKLE-HEAD! I NEED TO LEAVE HERE, FOREVER! AS IN NOT COMING BACK!" She then turns to Tiger-Claw ,whispered something to him and started running back to the man-hole. The three brothers watched her go before turning to Tiger-Claw to see nothing. They sighed when they realised he left and turned to catch up with Mikey.

When they arrived at the entrance of the lair they saw Mikey talking to Master Splinter with a backpack on her, packed up to the very top. They caught they last part of the conversation and didn't like it.

"Whatever path you choose. I will be proud of you."

"Your not ashamed of me for falling for our ememy?"

"Love is hard to find, and I truly believe your love for each other is true. Now go and say goodbye to your brothers so as to not regret it."

Mikeala turned to her brothers nodded and left. But quickly came back to give Donnie a quick hug, said sorry and left. Leaving her family and home behind to start her new life...

**AN: Omg! **Did you like it? The new sequel will be out very soon! R&R Thanks for reading! BYE!


End file.
